How the other side see it!
by HowItShouldHaveHappened
Summary: Lily is so excited to be starting Hogwarts, but when there is an unexpected outcome at the sorting, she finds love and friendship somewhere she never thought she would.
1. Chapter 1

**How The Other Side See It!**

**The Potter Household**

Lily grasped her letter and breathed a sigh of relief. "At last," she thought. She pelted up the stairs, rapping her knuckles on her brothers' bedroom doors as she passed them. She bounded into her parents room and shook them softly from their sleep. "What's the matter dear?" Ginny asked her daughter sleepily. "It's here Mum! My Hogwarts letter has finally come!" she bounced. "Oh, that's why you woke us up?" James yawned "I'm going back to bed" he turned to go back to his room "No James, looks like we're going to Diagon Alley," Harry smiled.

All three potter children ran off to get changed, Lily still babbling excitedly, While Ginny and Harry got dressed. The little family gathered round the magical fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley.

**Diagon Alley**

The sights and smells flooded the potter family as they journeyed through the street, Harry handed James and Albus some pocket money as they dashed off. He took his daughters hand; she was very beautiful with red hair and fair skin just like her mothers. "Right, Madame Malkin's first," said Ginny seizing control just as her own mother had when Ginny first started Hogwarts. After they had purchased Lily's robes, spellbooks, cauldron and a beautiful Tawny owl she decided to name Grace, they went to Olivander's and bought her wand, it was made of willow, ten inches long, and had a dragons heartstring at the core.

They met the boys and headed to the cafe for a light lunch, on the way they bumped into Luna Scamander and her twin boys Lysander and Lorcan who were in James' year. Luna grinned broadly at the sight of Lily, you see Luna had been a very dear friend to Harry and Ginny during their time at Hogwarts and they had named their daughter Lily Luna in her honour. "Oh, hello," Luna said smiling motherhood had changed her a bit but there was still a note of dreaminess in her voice from when she was a teenager. "Hello, Luna, Boys, How's Rolf?" Ginny asked enquiring about Luna's Husband. Eventually Ginny asked them to lunch.

After a lovely lunch, they all said their goodbyes and Split ways as Luna's twins had been put on the Ravenclaw quidditch team as two of the three chasers and Luna had insisted on buying them the latest racing brooms (Whizzbang3000s). James Potter was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker just like his father and grandfather before him.

On the way back they ran into Hermione and Ron who were buying school supplies for Hugo, he had his father's ginger hair and his mothers sunny smile, "Hello Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, lovely day isn't it?" Asked Hugo "Beautiful," Harry replied Gazing admiringly at his wife, who went almost as red as her hair. Rosie, James and Albus wandered on a little further to talk. While Lily and Hugo jabbered away about how excited they were. In the end the two families agreed to meet on platform nine and three quarters to see their children off.

**Platform 9 3/4**

Finally the first of September came and it was time to send the children off. The Potter family looked exceedingly odd with all three children carrying their Hogwarts luggage through the crowded station. Grace was fast asleep on her Perch, as were Twiggy and Stitch (the boys' owls).

Eventually they found Ron's family. The casually made their way through the barrier so as not to alert any muggles. Once on the platform Ginny embraced all of her kids in a huge hug and kissed each of their heads tenderly. Harry then had a hug with each boy and swung Lily up into his arms "be good baby girl," was all he could manage to say as tears of pride swelled up in his eyes. He then hugged his nephew and niece whilst Hermione listed her usual rules, "be safe.

Work hard. Have fun ect."

She then kissed each of her children on both cheeks, Ron engulfed Rose in a massive hug and kissed the top of her head, she, James and Albus then ran onto the train to get good seats. Ron gazed down at his beaming son and ruffled his hair "be good mate, you and Lily need to stick together," he smiled and kissed his son and niece on each cheek, and helped them on the train.

**On the Hogwarts Express**

Rose, Albus and James were sat in their own compartment chatting away happily, until Malfoy came along, Scorpius was the spitting image of his father Draco. "What do you want Malfoy?" James asked, irritated. "Keep your wig on Potter," he turned to his Slytherin friends, Jennifer Zabini and Joshua Goyle," Did you hear that, what a rude way to greet your superior, must be his Bad blood," he sniggered. Both James and Albus winced at this comment as it was directed at their mother. "Leave Aunty Ginny out of this," Rose sneered. Scorpius turned on her. "Oh and don't think your any better, little Rose Weasley daughter of a blood traitor AND a filthy mudblood," "Leave!" James and Albus yelled pulling out their wands and pointing them at his neck.

Hugo and Lily were sat in a little compartment chatting about all things Hogwarts, and a flash of silver and green caught Lily's eye. She decided to head up the train to see where it had come from, with Hugo saving their compartment. Eventually she found her brothers and cousin, "hello, should I be in my robes yet?" she asked but she could tell that something had just occurred because Rosie was close to tears, although she was quick to smile when she saw Lily. "Yeah Lil, we'll be there soon," she replied. As Lily turned to go back to Hugo, the green and silver thing had turned out to be a boy, he looked about two years older and had white blonde hair and grey eyes he was talking to a boy and girl also in green robes, "but Scorpius, your Dad said not to be harsh," the girl muttered,

"What my father doesn't know won't hurt him," the boy replied. Lily hurried back to the compartment feeling as though she had stumbled across something she shouldn't have.

**Hogwarts**

When the train finally pulled in at Hogwarts all the students wandered off, cases and owls in hand, "firs' years this way," boomed the voice of Rubeus Hagrid, he hadn't changed much apart from his bushy black mane fading to grey a little, Lily and Hugo hurried over to him. They crossed the lake and went into the entrance hall, Professor Slughorn gave the usual speech and led them into the Great Hall, Lily was amazed by the ceiling and many floating candles she gazed at the hat that would decide her fate,

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,_

_Guess what we have in store,_

_Hufflepuff, Slytherin,_

_Which house will you be in?_

_Gryffindor Brave,_

_Hufflepuff True,_

_What will I see for you?_

_Ravenclaw Smart,_

_Slytherin Ambition,_

_Which will fulfil your life's mission?_

_So come and put me on your head,_

_Will it be Green, Yellow, Blue or red?_

Applause broke out for the sorting hat's song, and the sorting began (Macmillan, Bertha HUFFLEPUFF!) eventually there was only Lily, Hugo and Evangeline Goyle left. (Goyle, Evangeline SLYTHERIN!) (Weasley, Hugo GRYFFINDOR!) Finally it came to Lily's turn (Potter, Lily SLYTHERIN!) this time no-one clapped, Lily stared blankly at her brothers and cousins and then walked open mouthed over to the Slytherin table and there was a weak round of applause. She ended up sitting next to the blonde boy she saw on the train. "Scorpius Malfoy," He said "and my friends, Jennifer Zabini," he said pointing at the girl from the train, she had tanned skin, dark waist-length brown hair and almond coloured eyes, "and Joshua Goyle," he pointed to a stocky, Dark haired boy with a squashed nose. "We're Third years; it would do you good to hang around with us and Evangeline," he tried to shake her hand but she was too busy staring at her family on the Gryffindor table.

"It's a Bloody outrage!" James was saying while pacing up and down in the Gryffindor common room, "Calm down James, there must be a reason," soothed Rose, hugging Hugo who was crying into his sisters robes "D-dad s-said we w-w-were sup-pp-posed to stick to-geth-er," he stammered between sobs. "Shh Hugo it's not your fault," Albus whispered. "And did you see the way Malfoy was looking at her, what a rat..."James continued

Lily sat on the plush, green couch in the green and silver common room, she had already sent Grace to her parents to tell them the news, and she still hadn't got her head around it. She was trying to work out why she had been put there when she felt another body sink into the couch next to her, "Hello, I'm Evangeline," she said smiling, Lily shook her hand, "we'll be in the same classes, and our beds are next to each other," Evangeline Beamed. The two girls chatted until the common room was empty and went to bed giggling and beaming.

The next day at breakfast James winced at the sight of his baby sister in Slytherin robes, laughing and chatting with other Slytherin pupils. "How can she be so happy?" he spat. Meanwhile his sister was thinking that maybe this situation wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Well here it is sorry it's a little short because back to school and coursework and all that, thanks for all the reviews I PROMISE THAT IF I GET MOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT TAKE SO LONG! xx_

Lily swished down the corridor with Evangeline in tow. The girls had become very close over a particularly scandalous conversation in the dormitory one night and were now practically inseparable, Much to James' distaste. Evangeline was rather pretty despite her parents. She had long dark hair and brown eyes her skin was slightly paler than her brothers and her nose somewhat more proportionate.

Hugo stood outside the classroom next to Lucy Longbottom and Patrick Finnigan.

He spotted Lily and waved but she was busy in an animated conversation with

Evangeline Goyle. He was becoming rather close to Lucy and Patrick now but still wished he was around his cousin more often. She had finally spotted him and smiled but soon Slughorn was beckoning the houses into his classroom. "Welcome, Gryffindor sit on the left, Slytherin on the right, be sure to sit with someone you can work well with," he said writing up his lesson notes.

Evangeline's hands grabbed Lily's arm, "let's work together!" she yelled. Lily and Evangeline spent most of the lesson giggling as Patrick seemed to have inherited his father's ability to blow everything up. After the lesson the girls had a free period and headed back to the common room and were surprised to find Scorpius, Jennifer and Joshua bunking off divination.

" hey,we were just about to play truth or dare did you wanna join in?" asked

Scorpius. "yeah.. Um .. Why not?" Lily replied. " Jennifer truth or dare?"

Scorpius continued... After Jennifer had kissed Josh a million times and Josh

was now sat there in his pants, Scorpius chose dare " kiss Lily!" Eva burst out

without pausing to think. This had been the topic of the conversation that had

brought the girls together, how cute Scorpius was and how he was totally hitting

on Lily. "ok" he replied. And with just a moments notice his lips came crashing

down onto hers. Without thinking Lily kissed him back and their arms

automatically wrapped around each other. Lily loved the way their bodies seemed

to fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Before she knew it Scorpius' tongue

begged entry into her mouth. She opened it slightly to allow him access. When

she finally pulled away she gasped as the room swam back into focus. Evangeline

was smirking, Josh and Jen were gobsmacked. "Eva truth or dare?" Scorpius

continued ...

Sat in divination Rose and Albus were discussing how dreadful it was that

Joshua, Jennifer and Scorpius were flunking again when Professor Firenze came

trotting over talking about the patterns of the planets and stars "Mr Potter,

Miss Weasley I do hope your paying attention," Firenze smiled raising an

accusing eyebrow. "yes professor!"they chorused.

"Oh Lily it's time for Herbology!" Eva suddenly exclaimed " yeah we got care of

magical creatures" Josh grunted. With that everyone bid each other farewell the

two younger witches hugged Josh and Jen and Lily hugged Scorpius who slipped

something very discreetly into her inner robe pocket. They then headed off to

their separate lessons. Lily sat there in greenhouse two fiddling

with the parchment in her pocket dying to open it but not wanting to offend

Professor Longbottom who was currently explaining the ten ways to keep

flobberworms away from the Crops. " So ... How did it feel to kiss Scorpius?"

Eva asked waggling her eyebrows at her best friend. "well... Oh who am I kidding

it was awesome!" Lily blushed " he gave me a roll of parchment! I haven't opened

it yet!" " well go on!" Eva pressed "ok!" Lily said as she shakily opened the

parchment * Lily, meet me in the common room at midnight once everyone is gone,

love S.M.* Eva gasped. " don't forget your not meant to know," Lily cautioned.

Later that evening after everyone else had filtered out of the common room Eva

faked a yawn, winked at Lily and announced she was going to bed.

After Eva left it was just Lily and Scorpius "you wanted to speak to me?" Lily

asked "Yes. Um... Will you be my date to the Halloween Ball? And possibly my

girlfriend? He asked. Lily was shocked her popular friend who was two years

older had just asked her out. " yes" she sighed almost as dreamily as her

namesake Luna. Then Scorpius pulled her into a loving embrace.


End file.
